A Week & A Life with Sirius Black
by Lovely Waffles
Summary: Draco/Harry Seven days... for Draco Malfoy to prove his love to Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do Not own...

Neh, a present for Ebony0Hatake cause I owed her it from so long ago. Love you Hunny Bunn!

..........

Though it wasn't odd for Dumbledore to call Harry away from his daily routine at Hogwarts, it did come as a shock when he personally came to Harry's 'Defense Against The Dark Arts' class to summon him. An even bigger shock came when Draco's name was called as well.

Harry smelled trouble immediately.

The hallway was eerily silent without the busy shuffling of students to liven it and the only comfort Harry and Draco found was the scuffing sound their shoes made as they trailed behind the stronger wizard. Although neither dared to speak up Harry quietly nudged Draco's arm and shot him a confused face, but the blond merely shrugged his shoulders in a way that clearly implied, 'I don't know what the hell's going on either'.

"Don't be so high strung boys." Dumbledore's deep voice vibrated through the silent hall, disrupting its stale slumber and startling the two boys. They had reached his quarters and Dumbledore was now patiently holding the door open for them. Draco was the first to enter the room, striding in confidently. Harry exhaled a strained sigh before following.

'_This can't be good.....'_ he thought as he watched Dumbledore close the door after him, smiling mischievously.

........

"W-what?"

"It has come to my attention that there is scheming afoot." Dumbledore was sitting behind his large wooden desk, hands folded neatly in front of him. He shot Harry a critical look. "You are in grave danger Mr. Potter."

"I sort of got that general impression." Harry replied, still visibly startled by the sudden news. "But, if you don't mind my asking, who exactly is 'scheming'?"

"We can't really say whom for certain," Dumbledore began. "but we do believe it to be the work of dark wizards."

"Dark wizards." Harry echoed feebly. What did he do to deserve a death sentence?

"I know this is a lot of information to take in at once," Dumbledore had risen from his desk to pat Harry on the shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. "but there's no need to be frightened. We've arranged for transportation to take you to a safe house where they will watch over you until we can guarantee your safety."

"Hold on a second." Draco interrupted, impatiently. "So these dark wizards are trying to kill Potter, sad stuff, but what does any of this have to do with me?"

"It has plenty to do with you Mr. Malfoy." The elderly wizard smiled menacingly causing both of the young wizards to lean away from its intensity. "You will be one of the two bodyguards that will be escorting Mr. Potter to the safe house."

"What?!" Draco recoiled in his seat, flabbergasted. Harry wasn't doing too well either, frozen in place he could only stare at Dumbledore in shock. Of all the wizards in Hogwarts he had to pick Draco, his worst enemy and highly top-secret boyfriend.

Though neither boy told anyone of their relationship, except for Hermione who had found out via snooping around, Harry couldn't help but wonder if the gray-haired wizard was up to something.

"Do these arrangements displease you Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore's voice was seething with undertones.

'_Please say yes!'_ Harry thought frantically, hoping that his thoughts would miraculously reach Draco. _'Say, yes, these arrangements displease me! I demand to be replaced!' _

"Yes, it does!" Draco wailed, jumping from his seat for emphasis and Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief. "I'm not about to risk MY life so four eyes over here can sit pretty and unscathed!" Harry bit his tongue at the petty insult; he was getting his desired response so there was no need to complain.

"Hmmm, really?" Dumbledore didn't seem the least bit worried about Draco's outburst, in fact, he looked somewhat pleased with himself. As if he predicted this reaction all along. "I'd have thought you'd jump at the chance to prove your strength to us Draco Malfoy. In fact, if you had agreed to my terms I would have rewarded you and your house greatly…" he trailed off casually, leaving Draco to his wild imagination.

"R-reward?" the blonde stuttered softly and Harry groan. He had him, Dumbledore had Draco by the underpants and was pulling him into an atomic wedgie that would leave him blind and cripple.

"Why of course. You didn't think I'd ask so much of you without offering you some sort of contribution."

Harry knew he needed to strike now before Draco was completely lost. "Don't listen to him!" he hisses, grabbing the other boy's wrist and shaking it vigorously.

"What kind of contribution are we talking about?" Draco asked, completely ignoring the pulling on his wrist.

"Well, of course a personal reward for yourself and a good amount of points to the Slytherin House…"

Harry was getting desperate. "You could get killed!"

But it was useless as the blonde continued to ignore him, too enthralled by the sweet deal being presented to him, like a starving man with a buffet lay before him, and Draco was so very hungry. "How many points?"

That was it. That was all it took for Dumbledore to smirk his spine chilling smirk that told Harry he had lost this battle. "Let's just say that Slytherin won't have any trouble attaining the cup this year… and they will have you to thank for that."

'_Damn, he's good.' _the young wizard thought as listened to Draco's breathing hitch and watched as his eyes dilated.

"I'd be a hero to Slytherin…" he whispered softly, looking utterly shell-shocked.

Dumbledore had to bring a hand to his face to cover the grin playing at his lips. "That you would be Mr. Malfoy. Now, if I may inquire once again, will you be one of the bodyguards that escorts and protects Mr. Potter?" Harry could practically feel the waves of giddy victory coming off the older wizard and he knew this was the end.

"I-I accept!"

"Well, that's good," a new voice rumbled behind them, causing both young wizards to gasp and swivel around in their chairs. "and here I thought I was going to have to drag you kicking and screaming."

..........


	2. Day Zero

Disclaimer: Do Not own...

Thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism, it was appreciated. Hope you like the chapter Honey Bun!

Anything in italics is either Harry's thoughts or a flash back.

..........

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, delighted by the new guest. "Why Sirius, how kind of you to join us."

Sirius Black smirked, amused. "It's good to see you too."

Harry was the first to recover. "S-Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"What a silly question to ask Harry, isn't it obvious?" He waved a dismissive hand in the young boy's direction, as if the answer was clear as day. "I'm your second bodyguard."

Draco was the next to recover. "What?!"

"Are you deaf or something boy?" Sirius' voice was still light but there was a darker undertone to it that immediately alerted Harry.

"I hear just fine!" Draco snarled, suddenly becoming very vicious looking and possessive.

'_What's wrong with them?' _Harry thought, considering whether or not to intervene but quickly having to take action when both wizards started walking toward each other.

Standing Harry made his way toward Sirius, grabbing his shoulder he gave him a critical look.

"Can I talk to you in private?" All joking and playing was put aside, Harry wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Sirius threw a glance to Dumbledore who gave a curt nod. "Of course."

..........

"What do you want to talk about?" Sirius asked, his face giving away obvious curiosity. The halls of Hogwarts were still vacant and uncharacteristically quiet as the two faced each other.

Harry's voice was eerily calm compared to the massive freak-out fest that was currently happening in his head. A thousand curious questions were bubbling near the surface of his throat but only one made it out. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you Harry," Sirius sighed, obviously exasperated with having to repeat himself. "I'm here to protect you."

..........

"You're leaving?" Ron whispered over Harry's shoulder. It was already into the late hours of the night and the rest of their roommates were wrapped in colorful dreams.

Harry smiled, turning to face his best friend in the candle lit room. "I am. Sorry it's so sudden." The solemn remorse in his voice was enough to make Ron frown.

"Don't be!" he snapped loudly, but quickly relented after Harry shushed him. "You don't ever get to spend time with Sirius as it is, so I'm happy you're getting a chance to bond." Ron coughed discreetly before adding. "Even if the circumstances are horribly odd…"

Harry sighed. "Yeah…" he agreed.

There was a lapse of silence between the two, with only the sounds of deep breathing and the rustle of clothes being folded. While Harry busied himself with packing Ron couldn't help but stare at him, watching as his hands fiddled with zippers and stuffing pockets.

Ron sighed, shifting his gaze to his own restless fingers he gulped silently. If he ever hoped to try and say something now was the time.

"Harry."

"Hmm?"

"Why is Malfoy going with you?" Harry stiffened immediately and even in the soft candlelight Ron could see the other boy's eyes widen dramatically.

"Ah, um… who told you that?"

"Hermione."

'_Hermione!' _Harry's frantic mind reeled. _'How could she?!' _he thought, specifically remembering the day the wavy haired young girl confronted him about Draco no later than a day after they had gotten together.

"_I do hope you're staying safe Harry."_

"_Huh?" Half way down the hall Hermione had pulled Harry to the side, an amused look playing on her face._

"_Sex Harry, your using condoms right?" She looked over Harry's shoulder to make sure no one else was listening to her speak. "I know about you and Draco."_

"_Sex?! What?!" It took all Harry had not to scream at the girl, but Hermione seemed oddly unfazed by the boy in front of her._

"_Don't look so shocked." She looked thoughtful before adding, "If you're wondering no, I didn't tell Ron and I don't plan to. It's for you to do on your own terms."_

"_Ron?!"_

"_Well, got to get to class. See you later Harry."_

_And just like that Hermione Granger turned and left for her next class._

"So much for my own terms…" he muttered to himself quietly, retreating from his memory and back to the situation at hand.

"When were you planning to tell me?" Ron's voice raised an octave, his distress becoming obvious.

"T-tell you what?" Harry wasn't the best actor but he liked to pride himself with the fact that he could smoothly dish out a white lie when he needed to. So why was he suddenly so tongue-tied? Maybe, subconsciously, Harry truly resented having to tell untruths to his best friend whom he knew for a long time now.

'_I almost never kept things from Ron… until now.'_

Ron was clearly un-amused by Harry's denial. "How long had you and… Malfoy been going at it?"

"Going at it?" Harry echoed, slight irritation in his voice. "Ron we're in a relationship, not beating each other to bloody puddles."

Ron flinched at the mention of the word 'relationship' and Harry could feel the atmosphere of the room become awkward with his friend's growing apprehension.

Harry sighed. "Oh Ron…" He didn't remember being feeling this tense since that time he walked in on Remus trying to pull Sirius' pants off… but that was far from the point. "It's not as if I wasn't going to tell you, I just couldn't find the right moment to. I'm sorry." he apologized lamely.

Another lapse of silence enveloped them and, to keep from feeling awkward, Harry went back to finishing the rest of his packing, leaving Ron to own thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

"E-excuse me?"

"I'm sorry!" Ron tried to keep his voice from shaking but failed miserably. Harry looked in awe as the other boy's face turned ten different shades of red.

'_He's like a bottomless box of crayons, never runs out of colors.' _Harry joked to himself but quickly stopped once he noticed the glimmer of dampness on his friend's cheeks. _'Is Ron crying? Over me?!' _He felt his dinner jump back into his throat like a regurgitating snake.

"I didn't mean to pry." Ron started, not quite meeting Harry's eyes but settling for staring at his feet. "What you do in your personal life is no business of mine." he sniffed, shifting his weight to his right leg. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Ron…" Soft padded feet silently closed the distance between the two as Harry embraced his best friend. "Of all the things to say… I could never get mad at you." he jokingly added, "Intentionally."

"So you're not mad?"

"No…"

Ron didn't respond, choosing to bury his face into the crook of Harry's necked, relaxing at the sensation of the boy's vibrating chest as he laughed.

"Oi, you two," a sleepy voice echoed from across the dark room, the candle long burnt out. "go to another room for that stuff."

..........

"Is that all your bringing?"

Standing in front of the entrance to Hogwarts Harry hesitated, suddenly feeling horribly under-packed. "He said we were only staying a week…"

The young wizard couldn't help but gawk at the three large suitcases floating delicately next to Draco. "What is all that stuff?"

"My clothes." The blonde gave him a critical look. "And… some other stuff." Draco had muttered the last part and Harry had barely caught it, but he definitely caught it.

'_Other things, huh? As discreet as ever Draco…' _

"Are you both ready?" Sirius' voice echoed behind them and both boys turned to face him.

"Yeah, we're ready; let's get on with it already." Draco sighed, leaning back against his levitating luggage.

So quick, that Harry hardly had time to register, Sirius whipped his wand out, muttering the spell so fast that Harry couldn't decipher the words.

Draco's suitcases came crashing to the ground and a disgruntled blonde was left on the floor rubbing his bottom. "What the hell?!"

"No magic unless absolutely necessary!" Sirius barked, very much soundly like a military drill instructor. "The dark wizards will try to tracking us through our magic. Don't you dare take that wand out unless it's life or death!"

"Then how am I supposed to carry all this?" Draco's hands motioned comically to his ridiculously large bags.

Sirius' eyes narrowed and Harry watched helplessly as the two wizards stared each other down. "Strap them to your back mule." Looking over to Harry, Sirius grinned mischievously. "And, while you're at it, carry Harry's bag as well."

"The hell!"

"Stop your griping boy." Pulling Harry's bag from his arms Sirius chucked it to Draco, who was nearly bludgeoned in the head. "It's your duty as a bodyguard to make even the most high-strung situations flow easily and without fault!"

"Fuck you!"

"Watch your tongue boy before I zap it off!"

Harry sighed, feeling very much like a bystander on the sidelines witnessing a tragic accident. _'This is definitely going to be an experience…' _

..........

Because Sirius is a hypocrite who punishes young wizards for using magic by using it himself... I just realized how angsty that scene between Ron and Harry was... please review.


End file.
